


Morty Malfunction

by azurey



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Backstory, Blood, Blood and Gore, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Drinking, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode: s01e10 Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind, Gen, Gore, Heavy Angst, Insomnia, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurey/pseuds/azurey
Summary: Ever wonder how Evil Morty came to be? Who made him who he is? What happened that made him kill Ricks and kidnap other Mortys? The origin story of Evil Morty.





	1. Chapter 1

"My god! This Rick was controlled remotely, by some puppeteer, and this is the receiver!" A Rick held up a small chip that made small electrical beeping.

"But...where's the transmitter?" Another Rick asked, staring down at the body of Rick Sanchez, earth dimension B-025.

**Almost a year earlier**

"Rick! We need to get the fuck out of here now!" I said, holding a gun that Rick gave me, but it's rapidly running out of energy.

"Just give me a minute Morty! Hold them off or we die!" Rick said, trying to fix his portal gun.

I darted my eyes around for more guards and shooting any I saw, my heart racing, along with my head. This is too much for a 13 year old.

I soon heard Rick yell, "Fuck yeah!" As he shot his portal gun at the wall, "Let's go Morty, let's get the hell out of here!" He ran through the portal.

I swiftly followed behind but right as I was ready to run through it, a sentry shot me, right in the eye. I passed out due to the pain, all I remember is stepping through the portal and immediately falling to the ground, screaming in agony.

* * *

  
I soon came to, and there was a bright light above me, and I was laying on something hard. Am I in the garage? I sat up and then noticed that mom, dad, and Rick were talking.

"Rick, is Morty dead!?" I could hear dad ask.

"No Jerry, he's fine, he just has a robotic eye now. Besides if he was dead, I wouldn't have brought him back to the house, now would I?" Rick said. He sounds pissed.

"Dad, I don't want you bringing Morty on anymore adventures! He could've been killed!" mom said. I could tell she was in tears.

"And he wasn't Beth, he actually came out stronger. That eye gave him better sight, and since it's wired to his brain, I decided to give him better analysis and reaction time. Because those two things caused him to get shot." He's seriously showing no sort of remorse. Whatsoever. I saw him come back through the garage door, and saw that I was awake, "Finally Morty, you little bitch. You cost me a lot of things today, first it was my patience, then it was my ear drums, now it's my hope for a good day."

I glared at him, "You're blaming me for everything! Like you always do! Y-Y-You know something Rick!? You never cared about me did you!? If it wasn't for mom or dad, you never would've gave me the robotic eye! You would've let me die or told me to walk it off."

Rick sighed, "You're doing this now? Morty? You're whining like a little bitch, _now_? It wouldn't kill you to thank me! I took my time trying to wire that eye back into your brain! If I screwed up, I-I don't know, you could be retarded now..." he took a large gulp from his flask.

I snapped, "I HOPE I DIE RICK, I HOPE I DIE AND YOU'D REALIZE HOW MUCH YOU REALLY NEED ME."

"Your threat means nothing, do you realize how many Morty's there are? I could just grab one that doesn't have a Rick and there would be no problem! Hopefully one that whines less." Rick turned around to start working on something.

I growled and stormed off, leaving Rick alone in the garage.

 


	2. Chapter 2

That night, I couldn't even sleep, I was still livid about what happened in the garage. I couldn't even look at Rick. Should I just masturbate? No, I'm too mad. Fuck it, maybe I can find something to do. I got out of bed and went into the garage again, I saw that Rick was passed out on his work bench again. But something caught my eye, I saw a small chip on the desk that Rick was supposedly fiddling with. In his notes, it said, "Manipulation Chip." Rick was planning to control me!? I bared down on my teeth, and grabbed the chip from his desk, stuffing it into my pocket for now. What else is he planning? I looked at all his notes, devices, and even checked in every possible nook and cranny of the garage. The only thing suspicious was the chip. I went back into my room and hid the chip away, going back to bed. One day, I'm gonna show Rick that he needs me, that I'm the one and only Morty.

* * *

I got up the next morning, tired as always, but I had to go to school, I got ready and went downstairs towards the kitchen where I saw Rick. He was _pissed_.

"Morty, how did you sleep last night?" Mom asked, almost sounding like she was kissing my ass. She placed a plate down on the table, full of food for me, next to Rick.

"Fine, mom, I slept fine," I said. I grabbed the plate and sat down, away from him. I saw Rick roll his eyes as he stuffed his breakfast into his mouth.  _He knows what I did._

"And how's your eye feeling?" Mom asked again, sitting where she normally sits.

"It's fine, mom. It kinda feels like my eye never got shot out, and replaced with a robot one." I said, very obviously aiming it at Rick. "With no remorse from dickhead..." I mumbled.

Rick chuckled, "I still never got thanked, asshole, I can take it out as easily as I put it in."

"You wouldn't Rick."

"Try me. I'm not a pussy like you, Morty. I'm not afraid to do shit, and I certainly don't let my nonexistent insecurities keep me from making everyday simple goddamn choices. Like you, _Morty._ "

I glared at him and pushed my food away, on the way back upstairs, hearing him yell at me strings of insults.

"Holy shit Morty! Storming off again like a little bitch, why don't you just admit that I was right!? That I should be thanked and it's your fault that you got shot! Y-Y-You know you can't be mad at me forever, one day your gonna get down on your knees w-wishing that I could forgive you! But guess what, I'm just gonna say 'e-eat a dick Morty, eat a huge dick' and I'm gonna laugh about it! And I can go ahead and tell you that you're gonna cry! I bet your crying right now! JUST ADMIT IT MORTY! YOU'RE WORTHLESS!  _WORTHLESS!_ "

I began to tear up as I walked up the stairs, hearing my family yell at him for calling me those things. I began to wipe away any tears that dripped from my left eye, apparently Rick didn't make a tear duct in my right one. I hate Rick, I hate his guts, I hate how he treats me, how he talks down to me, how cold he is towards me. If I died he could just replace me like I'm some product. It hurts to think that I'm nothing to him, that I don't have feelings or a better purpose than just a replaceable sidekick. I began to cry more at these thoughts, but they started to become worse.  _He doesn't care about me, he only needs me for errands. Why hasn't he killed me yet? I am worthless, I'm a piece of-_ My logic kicked in when I realized I still had to go to school, maybe I can get out of it, but that means I'd have to deal with Rick. If I go to school, I get laughed at in class, I get to see Jessica, and maybe get shoved into my locker. If I stay home, I have to deal with Rick. I decided to go to school, and grabbed the chip from it's hiding place, putting it into my backpack, and taking it with me, in case Rick decides to search my room.

"Morty? Are you okay?" I hear Summer ask.

I turned around to face her and sighed, "Yeah, Rick's just being a douche as always."

"Do you want to stay home?"

"Not really, I don't want to have to deal with Rick."

"I understand, but if it's any consolation, just because we fight all the time, doesn't mean I'm not willing to stand up for you. Even if it's grandpa Rick."

"Thank you, Summer. Could you get Rick's portal gun from the garage? I want to avoid him right now, at least until I get home or he needs me for some shitty inter-dimensional errand. It's easier than walking."

"Alright."

I watched her walk away and I sat on my bed waiting for her to come back with the portal gun. I would expect her to have some trouble getting it since Rick is throwing a fit because I stole his stupid chip. Though, within a few minutes she came back and handed it to me. "Thank you, again."

"It's no problem, I'll meet up with you when it's time for classes to start."

I set the portal's coordinates to the school's main hallway and shot it at the wall as it opened. I handed the gun back to Summer and walked through it as it closed behind me. It was really nice of Summer to check up on me, and I already felt somewhat better, kindness can go a long way. I walked to my locker and placed my bag inside of it, grabbing the books I needed for first period. 


	3. Chapter 3

School went about as always, but at least no one messed with me, I'd consider this a good day despite Rick's tantrum. Another brighter note, Rick didn't drag me into anything, which is strange but I'm not complaining. Summer decided to go home with her friends and I just walked home, it gave me time to think.

When I got home, I went upstairs and laid my bag down on my desk, nothing was out of place. When I turned to go back downstairs I saw Rick standing in the doorway.

"Chip. M-Morty," he burped loudly, "Now." Jesus Christ he's drunk.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rick..." I tried to get past him, but he stood his ground.

"Yes you do Morty. I need that chip." He grabbed my shoulder and gently pushed me back. Thank god he didn't want to hurt me.

"I really don't Rick, you're drunk, you must've misplaced it." I eventually slipped past him and made my way towards the stairs. I didn't expect this to happen, his gentle push told me that he didn't want to hurt me. Instead, that gentle push was a warning. Next thing I knew, Rick shoved me. It caused me to stumbled and trip down the stairs, then making me hit the back of my head on the wall. I was dazed for a second then looked up at Rick as he stared down at me coldly. "WHAT THE HELL RICK!?" I shouted.

"That's for lying to me." He said as he carefully wobbled down the stairs.

"Alright Rick! Yes! I have the chip!" I quickly stood up, holding the back of my head in pain, "Only because you were going to use it to mind control me!"

"Are you fucking retarded!? Using that sort of technology on someone as useless as you!? You're a bigger moron than I thought!" He pulled out a flask from his lab coat and took a big swig of its contents, "I s-s-swear to god Morty...I wish your mother never would've had you, that way I could use Summer-" he burped, "-or something, at least she's more useful than you." He walked past me, "Put that chip back where you got it."

I beared down on my teeth as tears slipped from my left eye. "I'm tired of listening to you Rick!"

Rick turned around, he look he had on his face was terrifying, nothing like I had seen before, and his eyes, his eyes were blank, clouded over by rage. "The fuck did you say to me?"

"I'm putting my foot down Rick!" I stomped my foot to show emphasis. Even though I was clearly crying, I was tired of storming off, tired of the constant emotional abuse, tired of- 

"Shut up." In what seemed like a second, Rick rushed at me and punched me straight in the gut. I doubled over in pain, holding my stomach as I laid on the floor. "Do you think you're some kind of protagonist to your own story? This isn't fiction Morty! This isn't some children's book where we all sing Kumbaya and suck each other's dick. This is real, life." Rick sounded cold as he spoke down to me. "I'm the hero, and you're the stupid, shitty, replaceable, sidekick. Like Batman and Robin, except Robin is more like a meat sheild." He turned and walked away, leaving me on the floor.

I sat up and put my back against the wall, holding my stomach as tears dripped from my chin and landed on my shirt. I held back from screaming out all my anger and sorrow, simply because Rick might come back and punch me again. I used my other hand to try and wipe my tears away but at this point my cheek was soaked.  _I hate myself._

* * *

 Later that night, I didn't even go eat dinner, I locked myself in my room and cried for the rest of the night, I screamed into my pillow, ripped down all my posters in anger and even shattered my mirror. I didn't want to look at myself. I hate Rick. I hate him. I want him to burn. I want him to feel pain. I want him to get a taste of his own medicine. 

I used to look up to him. I used to worship everything he did. Until I realized the real reasons Mortys were with Ricks. Mortys are just sheilds, they're emotional punching bags for Ricks, their low self esteem and self hate is what keeps them in line. I'm the only Morty that actually realized this. 

My hate for him burns, it burns so much it feels like there's a fire in my chest. I've learned the hard way that a Morty can't defeat a Rick. 

Without a weapon.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I woke up from what felt like a coma. I was on the floor in my room with my arm under my head, as I sat up, my back felt stiff and my lungs and throat burned. It was from all the screaming last night. I looked at the time on my alarm clock and noticed that I was extremely late for school. Did Mom turn off my alarm? I sighed and stood up from the floor, walking out of my room. I went to the bathroom to see the damage I caused myself. When I looked into the mirror, my heart dropped. There was obvious dark circles around my bloodshot eyes. My hair was a mess, but something I didn't expect was the cuts on my hands, which was probably from me shattering my mirror in my room. I splashed my face with water, sighing and walked out of the bathroom, at this point, I knew I had to do something about Rick. I knew he was an asshole, but I didn't expect him to flat out _punch_ me. I walked into the kitchen, wanting something to eat, my stomach is killing me.

When I was about to open the refrigerator, I saw a note on the door that said: _Morty, there's a slice of cake in there for you. We heard you last night, and Jerry went out to buy you something to make you feel better. Love you. Also, if Rick lays another hand on you, don't be afraid to kick his ass, we won't get mad._

I smiled and opened the fridge to see the slice of chocolate cake wrapped in plastic wrap. I got it out and uncovered it, grabbing a fork as I took bites out of the sweet dessert. I feel so much better, so much in fact, I was about to cry again, which I didn't allow myself to do. When I finished the slice, I got a drink of water to help with the dehydration, now I really feel better. The house was silent, which probably means Rick isn't here, and also means, I can do whatever I want. I walked into the living room and was about to sit down on the couch until I heard the sliding doors open. I looked over to see Rick, he had a shit eating grin on his face as he chuckled and said, "You... y-y-you look like shit, Morty."

"Y-yeah no shit Rick, what do you want?" I said, looking away from him.

"I need some help getting a few things from dimension E-096,  _and_ that chip." He said, holding his hand out.

"Get it yourself, it's in my backpack upstairs." I sat down on the couch as I attempted to brush my hair down with my hands.

"Fine, you lazy punk bitch." He walked away and went upstairs to my room, and within a few short second, came back downstairs, with the chip in his hand. "Alright, let's go Morty."

I hesitated for a moment but got up as Rick opened a portal and stepped through it. I followed close behind. Once we were on the other side, I stared at the blueish surroundings in wonder as Rick walked past me. "Wh-what are you staring at Morty? We need to get going."

I caught up to him as I walked beside him, looking around at the strange plants and trees. I saw a building in the distance, the building itself was a dome shape, but the rocks around it have formed multiple large spikes along the perimeter. It looked like it was made completely of metal, except along the top of it, which looked like it was made of glass. "Rick, what exactly do you need here?" I asked, now becoming worried. I don't want to get shot again and have the past few days repeat.

"I need special wiring and metals and the only place I can get it from is here." He pulled out a small, block shaped, device and pulled the antenna out of it. He looked down at the device and grinned, "This place has been abandoned, probably because this planet is basically barren, there's no food source to sustain life, unless you count poisonous plants and bark off the trees."

"Then this would be a in-and-out errand right?" The faster this is, the faster I get to leave him.

"Yes Morty, in-and-out." He put away the device and walked towards the building, which was quite a walk away. Something is up.

"Rick." I said, audibly nervous.

"What?" He asked, looking at me

"Is there something you need to say?"

"W-why would you even assume that Morty?" He looked away, "...but yes I do." He held out the chip that he put in his pocket previously. "At first, I did actually have a better use for this, I wanted to manipulate the Counsel of Ricks in order for them to disband and get off my ass for everything."

"So...? What do you want to use it for now?" I raised an eyebrow, I have a feeling that I won't like his answer.

"I wanted to use it on you." 

"Motherfucker..."

"What? Y-you don't like it? Tough tiddies! For these past few months all you've been doing is bitch about everything and whine whenever I don't do what you want! So why not use this chip to turn you into something that's useful and less annoying," he put the chip away in his pocket, "Just ripping that bandaid off now."

I didn't say anything, I knew that if I did, it would only get worse.

"So you finally learned your lesson?" Rick said a bit quietly to himself. The rest of the walk to the building was silent, I didn't allow myself to speak to him. Last night's fire was starting to spark again, my chest began to feel warm. As we walked inside, the winding halls made this place feel like a maze, but eventually we came into a large room with a giant screen and control panel. I was right, the top of the dome was glass, and you could see the outside of the building from here. "Here we go," Rick walked over to the control panel and got down on his knees, opening up a slot on the side and began to rip out wires along with various other things. "Finally, I can finish building the damn receiver."

I can't believe Rick is planning to manipulate my brain. All because I said a few objections to his mostly extremely dangerous adventures. Rick wants to blow up a kingdom for "nutrino bomb testing" and I say that it would kill thousands of people. Rick wants to infiltrate a heavily guarded alien government building for resources, I say that we could get  _shot._ Rick wants to become the hero because he's a complete asshole and shows no respect for me, I try to defy him and I get punched in the fucking gut. I held my stomach as that painful feeling came back.

"Alright Morty, let's go, I'm done here," Rick opened a portal and stepped through it. 

Yet on command, I follow his orders like a dog. I need to get that chip back, if anyone is going to get manipulated, it's going to be Rick's arrogant ass. I stepped through the portal as I found myself back in the garage.

Rick began emptying his pockets of the wires and metal panel that he took and scattered them all over his work desk.  _Along with the chip._ I looked at Rick to see if he was looking, waiting for a perfect chance to take it.

"I wouldn't do that Morty, unless you like your wrists broken." He said grabbing a few tools from his drawer.

"Why are you such an asshole Rick?" I quickly asked, without skipping a beat.

Rick laughed, "I don't know Morty, why are you such an insecure little pussy? Why are you a whiney bitch all the time? Why do you cry every time I kick your ass? You got shot  _once,_ I can't count on both hands how many times I've been shot in a three year time frame." He slammed his tools down on the table, "You think I'm an asshole? I'm-I'm probably the nicest Rick out there, I haven't let you die, I haven't traded you in for a new Morty, and most importantly-" he held out his gun and pointed it at me, "-I haven't killed you yet." He put the gun away, "So if you're gonna go around saying that I'm an asshole, you should seriously consider the fact that some Ricks killed Mortys that aren't effective in anything they do."

That fire in my chest suddenly exploded. I jumped over the table and tackled Rick down, punching him square in the nose. "I'M NOT A TOOL RICK!" I shouted as he shoved me off of him. 

"You're right, you're less than a tool, you're garbage." He grabbed my throat and tightly squeezed it, "And you just proved that to me." 

As I struggled to breathe, I reached for anything that I could use as a weapon, _anything_. My eye began to tear up and my throat burning, oh god he's going to kill me. I soon felt a bottle against my finger tips and quickly used the last bit of strength I had, to stretch, grab, and break the bottle. I jabbed it at Rick's face, forcing him to let me go and back away. He wasn't quick enough. I cut his mouth as I watched what's left of his humanity drain from his eyes. 

"You're going to regret that..." He said through his clenched teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick pulled out his gun and aimed it at my left eye, "How about I take out that other eye?" Blood dripped from his chin and onto his blue shirt.

I held tightly to the bottle as my anger was replaced with fear. Rick was livid, if he didn't hate me enough before, he certainly does now. I prepared myself for the possibility that he would live up to his threats. "I'm putting my foot down, Rick!" I said, pointing the sharp broken bottle at him, "You hear me you motherfucker!? I-I'm tried of getting shit from you! I'm tired of all the abuse! I'm tired of you talking down to me all the time!" 

"Get used to it Morty." He said, lowering the gun and shot my arm. I screamed in pain and dropped the bottle, holding my arm. "Guess what Morty, second time you've gotten shot, compared to me, that's  _nothing._ " He pulled the trigger again and realized it was out of power, "Oh shit."

I used this opportunity to try and get away from him, but I soon saw a portal open in front of me. I stopped in my tracks but I was suddenly shoved in, and as I stumbled into this random dimension, I looked behind me to see if Rick followed me. I had my question quickly answered when I got punched in the jaw. Rick stepped through and chuckled. "Are you really about to fight a kid?" I asked, trying to guilt trip him out of this. There is no way I can win against him! What was I thinking!?

"I've killed so many people, that I don't even feel remorse anymore, kicking your ass is the least of my worries." He cracked his neck and his fingers, "Besides, you started it, and I'm about to fucking finish this." 

I spat out blood onto the ground, "It was worth a shot." 

"Well, come on you little pussy, fight me! Do it!" He said attempting to taunt me. "You wanted to kick my ass and you're suddenly too scared to do it?!" He stepped closer to me, "Do it! Punch me! Kick me in the balls Morty!"

I growled and quickly kicked him in his nuts like he asked me to as he doubled over and fell to the ground. "Like that!? You like that you punk ass bitch!? You can't hit me back since you-"

Rick kicked my leg out from under me as I fell on my side, _hard_ , knocking the wind out of me. He stood up and kicked me over onto my stomach, stomping down onto my spine. "I can't hit you back since I what, Morty? Just because you're my pathetic grandson doesn't mean shit! You make me embarrassed to even be called your grandpa! You make me embarrassed to be called your  _Rick._ " 

"Shut up! Just shut up Rick!"

"Why? So you don't have to hear the painful truth Morty? Life doesn't work like that!" He kicked me again, flipping me over onto my back, and stepped on the arm he shot, causing me to scream out in pain. "So here's what I think of you Morty-" He applied pressure as he spoke, "-You care too much about lives you barely even know about, you're weak, you're getting your ass kicked by an old man, you let your emotions take over your logic, you lie to me so much to the point where I can't even trust my own grandson, and worst of all-" he stepped off of my arm, only to slam his foot back onto it, "-You're the _worst_ Morty I have ever laid my fucking eyes on."

I was sobbing at this point, the pain in my arm and having Rick talk down to me again. "Please...Rick," I begged, "Stop."

Rick growled and got off of my arm as he opened another portal, "Get up dipshit."

I stood up, struggling a bit since Rick did a number on me, as we both stepped through. I was lucky enough to make it out alive, I thought Rick was going to kill me. What made him change his mind?

We were back at the garage as Rick pulled out a box that was filled with medical supplies, "Get over here Morty."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna patch you up, Beth will get so mad if she finds out I shot you." 

I hesitantly went over to him as he took my arm and gave me a shot, "Your arm will be numb in about 45 minutes."

"Rick."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"Go fuck yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it physically hurt having Rick beat up Morty, so I gave him a small break. I know that's not what people came for, I'm sorry but I couldn't do it. 
> 
> -azurey


	6. Chapter 6

After Rick patched up that bullet hole, he put away the box and grabbed a large bottle of alcohol, beginning to drink its contents. I took a look at my arm and smiled a bit to myself, it was kind of strange how Rick showed me mercy, but that really doesn't matter at this point. "Again, thank you Rick."

Rick pull the bottle away from his lips and burped loudly, "Again, go fuck yourself, I didn't do that out of the kindness of my heart, I did that so I wouldn't get kicked out." 

My face went back to a scowl as I rolled my eyes, "Of course you did..." I said, walking away. Since Rick let his guard down, I slipped the chip off of his desk, I still had the intention of using his technology against him. 

"No Morty, I'm serious, quite literally go fuck yourself. Get a bunch of dildos or buttplugs or whatever your into, and go fuck yourself." Rick drank some more alcohol, which told me he was done talking.

I walked into the living room and saw Summer sitting on the couch, watching TV. She soon locked eyes with me as she gave a horrified expression, "M-Morty? What happened to you?" She said standing up.

"Nothing, nothing happened. I just want to relax for a bit." I sat down on the chair, giving out a heavy sigh.

"Morty you need more than relaxation, you need therapy! Grandpa Rick is going too far!"

"Rick..." I stopped to think for a moment, then shook my head, the thought of protecting him came into my head but even if I do, it won't change the fact that he hates me. "Rick and I got into a fight, and it got out of hand..." I put my hand on the fresh bandages Rick had put on my wound. "I punched him, he strangled me, I cut his lip, and he kicked my ass."

"Morty, we have to do something about him!" Summer frowned.

"There's nothing _you_ can do, but there's something I can do." I said, "But right now, I just really want to take a nap, I'm physically and emotionally drained..."

Summer looked at me sorrowfully, "O-okay..." she said, walking away.

Everything hurt so bad, I thought I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. My lung burned with every breath I took, my back was extremely sore, and my jaw hurt whenever I tried to talk. I closed my eyes in attempts to fall asleep. 

* * *

 I woke up with a blanket wrapped around me, as I heard murmurs from the kitchen. I stood up but hissed as I remembered the pain in my back from where Rick stomped on my spine. 

"Beth sweetie, just let me explain-"

"No dad! There is nothing to explain, you're extremely abusive towards Morty!" Mom snapped

"Abusive, standing my ground, keeping my title leader, same thing." 

"Beth is right, you're taking it too far Rick!" Dad said.

"Yikes Jerry, you're not even gonna add to that statement? You're just agreeing with her and stating something obvious." Rick sneered.

"So you understand what you're doing!?" Mom slammed down onto a table.

"Duh, if I didn't, I'd probably be autistic." 

"Dad! You're a horrible person, you know that!? No only are you abusive, you're arrogant, irresponsible, an asshole, an alcoholic, and you constantly lie about everything and anything!"

"You're so hypocritical, that's a bad quality." 

"I'm not a horrible person or abusive..." 

"You're abusive towards Jerry, that automatically makes you a horrible person." Rick burped, "I'm not saying that I'm a goddamn saint, because I'm not, I've made plenty of mistakes in my lifetime, that's just being human." The room went silent. "Can I go now?" He asked.

"No, we're not done here." Mom sounded threatening, "If you lay another hand on Morty, I swear to god Rick, I will hit you back ten times as hard and I will not hesitate to kick you out."

Rick chuckled as I heard him get up, "Whatever, sure."

"I'm serious Rick!" Mom snapped.

"Okay." Rick sounded disinterested, as I heard him go back into the garage. I can't believe he took this as a joke, he just showed my parents how much he cared about me and that conversation. My hate and rage boiled inside my gut as I attempted to go back to sleep, but it was hard to, as I was forced to listen to my mom cry.  


	7. Chapter 7

Turns out, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't help but be livid over Rick. He's just so... He's just Rick! Now I know for a fact he doesn't care about me and he proved that to my parents. I wish he was dead, but at the same time I wish I was dead. Both would be great. Wait, then he would just get another Morty and treat him the same way, no way am I going to let that happen. Well, Rick can't die either, mom wouldn't know what to do with herself if that happened. Maybe I can change his personality or how he acts. I then got an idea, what if I can use that chip on Rick? That way, everyone except Rick wins. Oh shit, I don't know how to use it. Maybe those notes I found on Rick's table can help me, but I can't take them with me, he'll know, I'll just have to take a picture of them and copy them. Letter by letter, symbol by symbol, note by note, picture by picture, even whatever dumb doodle Rick drew on it, everything.  

I decided to go into the garage, but I had to get up from the chair, which was hard to do because of how much Rick fucked up my back. I put my ear against the door to see if Rick was in there. It seems like he wasn't. I quietly opened the door, and peeked inside, Rick wasn't in here. I made sure not to waste time when I looked through his notes and blueprints. Most of them seems useless and sketchy, literally, he drew dicks or scribbled something out on most of his blueprints.

Eventually I found the notes and blueprint to the chip's transmitter and receiver. I took out my phone and took a picture of them, front and back, I'm surprised he hasn't gotten rid of it due to this afternoon's events. I put everything back in it's place, and made sure nothing looked out of place before I left. I made my way upstairs, trying to feel around in the darkness, until I found my room. I turned on the lights and closed my door behind me. I sat down at my desk and pulled out a notebook, ripping out any pages that I already wrote in, and went ahead to copying.

* * *

 Before I knew it, it was already sunrise and I wasn't even halfway done. I probably have at least ten percent of it done, maybe even less. This might take longer than I thought, but it was the best route to take. I heard someone come up the stairs as I put everything away and hid it in a panic. There was a knock, "Morty? Are you awake?" It was just my mom.

I gave out a relieved sigh and answered her, "Yeah, I am."

"Oh, you're up a bit early, are you okay enough to go to school?" She asked

I tried to get up from my chair, but the pain was worse than it was last night. I let out a groan of pain and said, "No."

"We might need to take you to the hospital Morty..."

"No! I'll be okay!"

"Are you sure? You don't want to check and make sure you don't have any broken ribs or-"

"Mom! I'm fine!" I didn't mean to snap at her...

"Oh, okay, you just stay home and relax then, okay?"

"Mom, I'm-"

"It's okay Morty." I heard her walk away as I frowned a bit. Now I feel bad for that.

I pulled out my notebook again and continued to copy the notes, taking a few breaks due to the fact my hand cramped up or I had to go to the bathroom. I knew eventually I'd be stopped because Rick wants something from me. My hunch was confirmed whenever Rick burst in my room a few hours later, "Morty! Get up Morty! I need your help," He said, grabbing my arm, attempting to pull me up from my chair.

"Rick! Stop! You're hurting me!" I said, the pain in my back was searing.

"Stop complaining and get up." He forced me to stand up on my own, and let me clarify, it was extremely painful. He opened up a portal and dragged me through it. "I need to find dark matter batteries, I just heard that someone in this dimension managed to somehow get dark matter to give off energy. I heard it runs for months until you have to replace it, I need that for my car and a few other things. It would make my life so much easier!"

I rolled my eyes, "So why do you need me?"

"Because, that someone is another Rick."


	8. Chapter 8

"You plan on stealing batteries from another Rick!?" I said, almost in a panic.

"No I don't plan on  _just_ stealing the batteries. I plan on killing the Rick,  _then_ stealing the batteries," Rick said, grinning.

Oh god, that poor Morty, he'll be left alone. "I won't let you do that Rick! You'll be taking away another Morty's Rick! Think about how much that will affect him!"

"Not my problem," Rick pulled out a gun as he checked the energy levels on it, "Besides, there are plenty of other Ricks in the multiverse that doesn't have a Morty, he'll be okay."

"Goddamn it! Mortys aren't as cold and heartless as Ricks!"

"So you mean they're pussies?"

"Shut the hell up! I mean they aren't assholes!"

"You'd be surprised..."

I growled in frustration, "You can't just shoot someone and not think twice about it!"

"Watch me." Rick looked at me dead in the eyes with a shit eating grin, "I need you for a psychological approach, this Rick is particularly sensitive about the way other Ricks treat Mortys."

So he's just a normal, caring, grandpa. Must be nice. "The hell you are."

"I swear to god Morty, if you fuck this up, I won't hesitate to shoot your other eye!" 

"Then what? Mom kicks you out?!"

Rick's expression changed, "You heard that?" He asked.

"Yes! Even to my parents you're a complete asshole! You showed them just how much you care! You take abuse as if it's some sort of fucking joke, and you even called my mom an abuser, which she isn't!"

Rick grabbed the arm that he shot and gripped tightly, which made me shout in pain, "Then guess what, I won't shoot you, I'll  _kill_ you and take the other Morty myself. Beth won't ever tell the difference. I get to stay." He gripped harder, "You got that?"

I nodded, wincing in pain as he let go. "You're going to get what you deserve one day."

"Not like I already have, let's go, we need to find this prick." He started to walk away from me.

I huffed and followed him, holding my arm. We walked for hours, we passed through small towns and forests, then landed into a bustling city, until Rick grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me into an alley. "What the-" 

Rick hushed me and he carefully looked around the corner, I'm assuming he found the other Rick.

I saw the Rick and Morty pass us and caught a piece of their conversation.

"How about it Morty? Ice cream in that spider dimension?" The Rick waved his portal gun slightly.

"Not really, I kind of want ice cream at home," The Morty smiled as Rick placed a hand on his shoulder. They walked too far away for me to hear afterwards.

"Pathetic..." Rick murmured as he slipped out of the alley, dragging me out as well, "I know what dimension he's from, I can surprise him when he gets home." He started to put in numbers and coordinates in his portal gun as he opened it and walked through.

We were in another version of our garage, which looked almost identical, "We can just steal the batteries and go, there's no need to kill him!"

"Okay, so tell me this, if I do spare him, what if he comes back and kills us?"

"I'm sure his Morty will stop him..."

"That Morty won't give a shit, we have to kill him first!" Rick looked around and grabbed a gun off of a table, "As soon as that portal opens again, we need to get ready to shoot!" He handed me a gun.

I threw it down, "I'm not killing anyone!"

"Suit yourself, at least get out of the way."

"I can't believe you Rick! You're willing to kill someone just to power your car!"

"And my weapons, and possibly even the house. Battery powered house, Morty! No more complaining about the power bill!"

I growled as another Portal opened, I didn't want to get caught in the cross fire so I hid in a closet.

The other Rick and Morty stepped out laughing as Rick pulled back the forestock on the gun. The other Rick looked alarmed and pushed his Morty out of the way when Rick pulled the trigger. Thank god he missed. "Son of a bitch!" Rick said, flipping a table over and taking cover.

"Morty! Grab a gun! Grandpa needs your help!" Other Rick said as his Morty quickly grabbed a gun.

"Shit! Morty! Get your ass out!" Rick said to me. 

Completely out of fear that Rick will kill me and take the other Morty, I grabbed a gun that was propped against me and ran out, taking cover next to Rick.

"Your Morty looks like hell, what the fuck happened to him?" Other Rick asked.

"That's none of your concern," Rick answered, "Now if you want your Morty to make it out alive I suggest you drop your weapons!"

"Not until I get another look at yours!"

Rick looked at me and mouthed, "shoot him," as he gestured me to stand up.

I did as I was told, and the look on that Rick's face was something I'd never forget. "You're abusing your Morty!? How heartless are you?!" He said, distressed. I quickly pulled out the gun and aimed it at the other Rick, pulling the trigger, I had no intention of giving him a fatal wound, but I ended up shooting him in the lung. The Rick stumbled back and placed a hand over the bullet hole as he coughed up blood. He looked back at me, with a look of surprise, then looked back at his blood covered hand. He tried to say something but all that came out was wheezing, he soon fell over.

"R-Rick!?" Morty dropped his gun, ran over to him, and flipped him over onto his back. "Rick! Oh god!" He started to tear up as he placed his hand over the wound, "Y-You're-You're gonna be okay Rick..."

I saw the life slip from the other Rick's eyes as his breathing slowly began to stop. He placed his hand over Morty's until it slipped off, and he died.

Morty screamed and hugged his body close, crying his eyes out as my Rick began taking all the batteries he wanted.

It... It was horrifying and heartbreaking to watch, even more so that I caused him that pain. All I could do was stand there and watch. I couldn't even say anything, not an apology, not an angry scream towards Rick, nothing. 

Rick opened a portal and walked through it, dragging me back into our dimension. "Nice job Morty, could have been a quicker death, but nonetheless, good job."

"That's nothing to praise me over Rick!" I snapped, "That was horrible!"

"He'll get over it..."

"No he won't! That will be burned into his memory forever! He will never be the same if he gets another Rick!" I shook my head, "You know what, trying to show you humanity is like showing a blind man a silent movie. I'm leaving." I walked out of the garage and went back into my room, closing the door behind me. Right then and there, I exploded into tears, sliding down the door and sitting on the floor, crying. The way that Rick responded to my physical state was haunting, and that Morty's scream as well. Rick crossed the line with me, making me kill someone when their death can be completely avoided, and even leaving someone else behind, to suffer alone. I looked over at my desk and stood up, wincing in pain as I walked over and sat back down in my chair. It's time to get back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally supposed to be 2x longer, but I cut out a bunch of stuff in order to save people time. I apologize for that!
> 
> -azurey

Ever since I killed that Rick, I haven't been dragged into any crazy and probably life threatening adventures. Which also meant I got a lot done. It's been a few days of sleepless nights and passing out on my desk, but I was almost done. I learned about the manipulation chip, the parts, how to install it into someone's brain, and even learned some biology. It was all worth it to get back at Rick for everything he's done. 

I suddenly heard someone burst in my room, which scared the living hell out of me, I turned to see Rick standing there, drink in hand, as he swayed a bit from left to right. He was drunk again. He walked up to my desk and shoved me, which cause both me and my chair to fall over. He looked at my notes in my notebook and growled, "Th-th-this... this is what you've been doing these past-" he burped loudly, "-few days?" He grabbed the notebook off of the desk, along with the chip. 

"Give that back Rick!" I said, standing up, my back didn't hurt as bad as it did, but it was still sore. 

Rick ran out of my room as I chased him down the stairs and into the garage. He quickly threw down the chip and stomped on it, completely shattering it. As for the notebook, he threw it in a metal trashcan, and spilled some kind of chemical that ignited it into flames.

I froze, staring at the burning notebook, already knowing that my days and nights awake were in vain. "Rick! Why the fuck did you do that!?" I shouted, extremely angry.

"Y-You were going to use... use it against me," Rick said walking back over to me, "You planned on betraying me."

"No shit Rick! You're a gigantic, abusive, asshole!"

Rick pushed me, which made me stumble back a bit, "D-Don't you get it?" He said

"I don't have time for this, I'll rebuild the chip myself." I went pass Rick, grabbing the portal gun, an energy gun, and a small bag.

Rick turned around and grabbed my arm tightly, "Morty, you listen-"

"No Rick! You listen to me!" I pointed the gun at him, "I'm sick and tired of your shit! I'm in charge now! If you lay another goddamn hand on me, I'm going to blow your fucking brains out and smear them all over your face!" I put the strap of the bag on my shoulder, still aiming the gun at Rick's head.

He backed up, having a shocked expression on his face, letting go of my arm. "Morty-"

"Shut the fuck up! I don't want you to talk to me, follow me, or anything! You're going to sit your ass here until I get back!" I opened up a portal and stepped through, luckily all of that writing payed off. I remember most of what those blueprints and notes said. Thanks to all of Rick's dumbass adventures, I remember what dimensions, buildings, and materials, I need for the chip and transmitter. It's time to get busy.

* * *

I soon came back to the dome shaped building, tired and ready to get my plan into motion. I had killed more people than I could count on both hands, although, I did try to avoid their death, but at this point, I could care less. I saw a ship parked outside of the building, and narrowed my eyes, I saw the symbol on that ship before. They were a group of space bandits called the Huerix Junkies. I pulled out the rifle that I grabbed off of a security guard a few dimensions ago and went inside the building, ready to shoot anything and anyone.

I went into the large room from before and saw a group of five aliens ripping open the large control panel. I quickly shot one of them in the head as he dropped to the floor like a ton of bricks. The rest of the group looked in my direction, as I shot another one in the throat. "Drop your shit," I said, aiming the gun at them. The three aliens looked at each other and began to laugh, pulling out weapons. I raised an eyebrow and shot another one down, "I've been killing federation guards all day, my aim is practically impeccable, so, drop your shit, or you die." The remaining two quickly dropped everything they had and ran out of the building. I chuckled and grabbed everything they had, stuffing it into the now blood stained bag that I had. I even grabbed the weapons they had, because why not? They were even all labeled, that's too convenient but I'm not questioning it. I noticed an eye patch that one of the bandits had and took it off of his body, I put it around my right eye. I had everything I need and more, so why don't I feel good?

I looked down at the alien's bodies as blood pooled around them, I should feel... upset about this sight. I should be feeling guilt. Why can't I feel anything? My emotions are gone. I've turned into- no! You're nothing like him! You're better than him! You're so much better than that asswipe! I grabbed the portal gun and growled, it reminded me of Rick, but I need this to get back home. I opened a portal for home and stepped through it, arriving back in the garage as it closed behind me. 

I saw Rick sitting at his desk, but as soon as we made eye contact, he stood up in shock, "Holy shit! You're a-"

"Sit back down!" I yelled, pointing a gun at him.

He slowly sat back down, "Morty, please, let me-"

"Let you explain? Let you go? Let you get want you want?" I scoffed, "I've done enough for you and then some, I told you you're gonna get what you deserve, I just didn't think it would be coming from me." 

"I'll do what you want okay?" Rick said a bit hesitantly. Holy shit, he's scared.

"Get up and pull a chair in front of the desk. Empty your pockets, hand over your weapons, once you do all of that, sit down."

Rick did as I told him to, all at gun point at least, I don't trust him, not a bit.

I put down my gun, but only to shoot him with a paralyzing gun, another perk of stealing from bandits. "Morty, can we talk about this?" Rick asked

"There's nothing to talk about Rick." I sat down in the chair behind the desk as I placed my bag down and went through everything I got.

"Yes there is Morty, I need to explain something to you."

I grabbed a bunch of Rick's tools, ignoring him.

"Morty."

I started to put together the transmitter by memory, starting with the base and wires.

"Please."

I sighed and decided to answer him, "You have nothing to explain, you fucked me up so bad Rick."

"I know I did... and I'm sorry."

"The hell you are."

"I really am Morty! I know you don't believe me because half the shit I did was unacceptable and even _I_ didn't know what the fuck I was thinking."

I looked up at him, "So why did you do it?" I looked back down so I could focus on the delicate process, "You know what you were doing was wrong, so why did you do it?"

"It was to make you stronger, in a sense it worked, but I didn't mean for you to turn out how you turned out."

I snapped, "What the  _fuck,_ Rick." I looked back up at him.

"Morty, I'm-"

"No! Stop saying you're sorry because you're not!" I pointed one of the tools at him, "I don't believe for a second that you're sorry, if your excuse for fucking me up is  _that_ lame, then you meant every single thing you've said and done to me." 

Rick's expression turned into one of dejection, he must've realize that I was right.

I looked back down at the chip I was rebuilding, getting back to work.

As the hours ticked by, I finally finished the transmitter and set it aside for later, now getting started on the receiver. 

Rick finally spoke up again, "You're going to manipulate me?" 

"No shit Sherlock."

It was silent for a moment, then he spoke up again, "I understand why you're mad."

I didn't answer him as I continued to work on the receiver, obviously pissed.

A few more hours passed, until I was finished with both of them. I looked back at Rick and smirked, "So, once I install this receiver into your brain, you won't be in control anymore. None of your thoughts and actions will be yours. Anything you want to say before I start?"

Rick looked up at me, tears forming in his eyes, "I'm so so sorry Morty. I never should've treated you the way I did, and I know you will never forgive me for it," he smiled up at me, "I just want to tell you from the bottom of my heart," he then said, "I love you." 

It took me by surprise, but I immediately realized that he was lying. He just wanted to get out of this. "Alright, times up. Goodbye Rick." 


	10. Chapter 10

I looked at my work and felt a sense of satisfaction. I managed to hook the transmitter to my eye patch and connected two wires into my brain from my robotic eye that Rick gave me. The one kind thing he did, but it was only to get out of trouble. I looked over at Rick who was in a zombie-like state sitting in that chair but I couldn't help but think back to what he said before I installed the chip. I shook my head, that was a lie, a trick to try and get out of taking over his brain. 

According to the notes and blueprints, all I have to do is think about what I want Rick to do. I thought about Rick standing up, and almost in sync, he stood up. He doesn't look normal, I need to somehow get his personality and moves down so no one will suspect anything. I probably have to train my brain a bit in order to multitask with something like this. I began to think of orders as I watched and processed how it looked from other people's eyes.

"Hi, my name is Rick Sanchez, and I love sucking big, sweaty, cocks, and licking disgusting hairy testical sacks." 

I chuckled at this, but this is serious mode. I made Rick shift in different expressions, making his eyes move around, and even getting his mannerisms down.

"Morty, you're a fucking disappointment and your mother should've had an abortion." There we go.

Thinking about it a bit although. What if there are more Ricks out there who act just as bad or _worse_ than Rick did. I was disgusted by this thought. Those poor Mortys. They shouldn't go through what I did, and I even turned into someone like-

I looked over at Rick and glared at the brain dead puppet.

_I turned into someone like_ _Rick._ I'm willing to admit it now because I can't run from my problems, I learned that the hard way. Maybe I can save those Mortys...

An idea was formed into my head. The only way a Rick can change is if they're dead. The only way a Morty is free is if their Rick is dead. I began to smile a bit to myself as I began putting a plan together in my head. Ricks die, Mortys free, better world without Ricks. One problem, how can I do all of this without the Council of Ricks finding out, or even the Galactic Federation, if they really care.

Wait, a long time ago, I remember Rick talking about a impenetrable sheild. I looked at all the notes scattered about everywhere and began sifting through them. Rick must have made a note about it! I eventually found it packed away at the bottom of everything, which probably meant he gave up on it because he was bored. "Morty brainwaves can create a camouflage for Ricks. Due to my genius brainwaves, Mortys equally retarded brainwaves can keep me from being tracked by the bureaucrats. With a whole group of Mortys in antagonizing pain, you can even hide from other Ricks."

I rolled my eyes, even in his notes, Rick talked badly about me. Putting Mortys in agonizing pain just to create a cloaking device? When did he ever experiment this? Nevermind, I don't want to know. The idea itself is barbaric but it just might work, sacrifices must be made for the greater good. Though another problem is, where do I find the bad Ricks?

I began to ponder at this while Rick sat back down, his expression shifting back into zombie mode. The Council of Ricks should have a database filled with all the Ricks and their Mortys. It would be kind of dangerous to go in and attempt to download that kind of data. I looked over at Rick and smirked, not for him its isn't. 

Rick stood up and grabbed the portal gun, opening a portal to the Citadel of Ricks. As we both stepped through, Rick's expression shifted again into his normal resting face as we made our way through the citadel. There were Ricks and Mortys everywhere, from every reality and dimension, it all so interesting, but I've seen it too many times. We eventually got to the council room where the Council of Ricks were gathered.

"Whoa, do you have authorization to be here?" asked Riq IV.

"There's no time!" Rick said, sounding alarmed, "I need a list of all the Ricks registered by the council."

"Why should we give it to you, Rick B-025?" Rick Prime narrowed his eyes.

"I think there's a rouge Rick planning to overthrow the council, but I need to figure out if I'm correct on who."

"And what makes you think we believe you?" Zeta Alpha Rick scoffed.

"I have reason to believe that Rick C-137 is the rouge. I don't want to cause unneeded trouble, which is why I need that database to make absolutely sure that I'm right."

The Council looked at each other, Rick Prime shrugged, and Riq IV sighed and spoke up, "Very well, we will give you a drive filled with every Rick in each dimension. What you are doing is worthy of a reward-"

"No rewards are-" I tried to speak but Rick covered my mouth, I'm trying to sell it.

"Shut up Morty, but he's right, no rewards are needed, I am just doing my best to keep every Rick safe, even if most of the are dicks." Rick opened a portal back home, "Thank you for your time."

Maximums Rickimus handed me a chip, as soon as he noticed the eyepatch and the dark circles, his expression turned into one of worry "Your Morty looks like hell, we can give you a replacement if-"

"No, no! He's okay, he accidentally shot himself whenever he was helping me test some weapons, Mortys right?"

Maximums laughed, "I know what you mean, they're practically retarded!"

"Borderline." Rick and I stepped through the portal, flash-drive in hand, when it closed behind us. Calling Mortys retarded when a Rick just gave me the key to a genocide. Bodies will drop because of them.

I walked over to Rick's desk and loaded the drive onto one of his computers, seeing everything about each and every Rick. What dimension they're from, their record, history, even if they have a Morty or not. My plan can finally get into motion, and I even knew where to go to get everything started. The planet that Rick took me to get the last of the chip's parts, where I got my extra weapons from. The one that has that building with the large computer and control panel that I can use. I'm going to be a hero, I'm going to be the best Morty around, because I was the only one to defeat a Rick.

I grabbed a portal gun and opened a portal. Rick started grabbing weapons and other things that we would need. I stepped through as Rick followed me. Once we got to the other side, I saw a bunch of blackish purple, scorpion like aliens around the three guys that I had previously shot. They were eating the corpses. They actually looked like the knockoff version of Alien's alien.

Rick pulled out a gun, which drew their attention. One stepped forward, holding his, claw-things, in the air, "Wait!" he said, in perfect English, "We mean you no harm."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "You speak English?" I asked.

"Well, we can speak every language in the universe."

"interesting," I smirked, "I will let you live, in exchange for your services to me."

"Of course. We only ask for one thing."

"What's that?"

"You give us corpses for my people to feed on. Our species is endangered and we can only eat things that is already dead. Since this planet is uninhabitable, the previous animals that were here died and soon our food source became scarce."

"I understand, trust me, there will be plenty of food for you and your people."

"Thank you, your wish is our command."

"Good to hear."

Rick put away the gun as he walked up to the large computer and control panel, beginning to fix it with the remaining chip parts. I pulled up a chair and sat down, "You can take those bodies somewhere else and finish eating it, can you also clean up the blood?"

"Right away." The aliens dragged the bodies away as I looked over at Rick hot wiring everything.

I allowed myself to become vulnerable for a moment, once they were gone, as I began to imagine if things were different. If Rick was kind to me, if he actually showed that he cared about me. I imagined everything being normal, happy, carefree. Rick and I watching TV on the couch, Rick and I screwing around in different dimensions, not because Rick needs something, but because we wanted something fun to do. Rick and I going to that spider dimension and getting ice cream. Rick and I, just being grandfather and grandson. Rick and I being a family. Rick and I- I suddenly felt someone hug me, I was shocked until I realized it was Rick. I accidentally gave him a command, I can just- wait no.  _Let me pretend, just for a moment, that it's actually him..._ I hugged him back, and began to cry. It felt good, it felt so good to finally get kind psychical contact from Rick. But I know it's not him, it's just me... being pathetic. 

Rick pulled away and went back to fixing the computer, I wiped away the tears and composed myself, putting up my walls again. Get back to work Morty, be strong, like he wanted you to be. This is what he wanted Morty.  _This is what he wanted._


	11. Chapter 11

Eventually, Rick got the computer fixed as I got up and inserted the drive into it. The list of Ricks came on the screen and I looked through all of their records. Rick E-783, used their Morty as a human shield, the Morty is deceased but has been replaced,  _tabbed._ Rick A-298, sold their Morty into slavery for money, Morty's whereabouts is unknown but has a replacement Morty,  _tabbed._ Rick C-137, verbally abuses their Morty and abandoned a few dimensions he screwed up, Morty is alive,  _tabbed._ Rick A-612, used his Morty as target practice, Morty is alive, the poor bastard, _tabbed._ All these Ricks did something terrible to the universe or to their Morty, it's time to pay them a visit.

Rick grabbed a few guns, his expression shifting into his normal resting face. I wrote down all the dimensions that those few Ricks were in, as Rick typed in coordinates. A few aliens came back as I gave them very simple instructions, "Don't let anyone or anything come in under any circumstance, kill them on sight. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" They said.

"Good, I will return shortly with a few bodies you can eat and store." Rick opened a portal as we both quickly hopped through it. We saw Rick E-783 sitting at his desk, but he quickly stood up in surprise when he saw us, "What the- What the hell are you doing here?!" He asked.

Rick ran up to him, grabbing him arm and putting it behind his back, "Don't move motherfucker! I'll break your arm if you do!" He pushed him from behind the desk so that I could easily get to him.

E-783 tried to struggle from his grip but in return, Rick snapped his arm like a twig, the bone even ripped out from the skin. He shouted out in pain as he looked at me with rage in his eyes, "What do you want from me!?" E-783 asked.

"Remember the Morty you used as blast fodder?" I asked walking up to him, "You can say this is pay back for that."

"That Morty was nothing but a cocky little bitch! Good riddance if you ask me. Plus, you can't kill me, you're just a Morty!" 

"Watch me." I grabbed the left side of his chin and place a hand on his right temple as I forcefully snapped his neck.

Rick dropped the body as I saw his Morty open the garage door, "Holy shit! Rick!?"

I pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot him with it as he quickly dropped to the ground. Rick grabbed Morty as I grabbed E-783 but when I heard someone coming I decided to leave the body and run back.

* * *

The process repeated from there, but each Rick died differently. One was hanged, another in a car wreck, chewed up and spat out by a wood chipper, had his head shoved up his ass, decapitated, stabbed by a sword shot in the head, and drowned in a toilet. Those were the select few I couldn't feed to the aliens. What I did with the Mortys? I took as much as I could until Mortys couldn't fit on top of the building anymore. I stripped them down and put them into agonizing pain in order to keep this place on the down low. The rest were taken into a dungeon. Of course, I scarred most of them for life mainly because I killed their Rick right in front of their eyes. I honestly forgot why I was even doing this in the first place, it's been months since I first got here, whatever it was, I'm sure I had a good reason for it. I've killed so many Ricks, I've become numb to it, death doesn't bother me. I actually can't remember when it ever did.

I was sitting in chair as Rick was finishing up making last adjustments to a machine. It's main purpose was to scan memories straight out of a person's brain, in case a Rick tried to lie his way out of dying. Though, in order to test this, I had to scan Rick's brain, it might mess up the chip, but I have the materials to fix it. As Rick laid down on a table, I placed the scanners on his temples. The computer began scanning his memories and played them back.

Rick at a bar, Rick at a strip club, Rick at home reading a children's book... to me. My eye's widened as I began watching more intently. Rick putting a band-aid on my knee, Rick hugging me. I smiled at these slightly, until I saw the more recent memories. Rick shouting at me, fixing my eye, shoving me down those stairs. I growled about to turn the machine off when I saw something else that caught my eye. Rick was writing in a book, drinking heavily and even crying. This event almost became a everyday thing. I saw him put it in a safe behind one of his shelves. I think I remember the code. I looked over at Rick, wondering what he was hiding. I grabbed the portal gun and went back to my dimension, making absolutely sure no one would be home. Once I was there, I moved the shelf out of the way and found the safe, putting in the code 1x53, and to my surprise, I was right. I opened it and saw the book he was writing in, this was all I wanted. I jumped back through the portal as it closed behind me. I sat down in a chair, readying myself to read a load of bullshit.

**Morty, if your reading this, that means one of two things. I'm dead, or you used my technology against me. You're a good kid, and one hell of a grandson. I know that you don't really trust me and that's okay, no one does, not even my own daughter. I know you hate me, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I mean that. I'm so sorry about all the shit that I've done to you up until this point, especially all of the physical abuse. I now realize that it was all stupid and completely idiotic of me to even think that was the way to go in order to make you stronger. I should've just trained you myself, the right way. Yet, I suppose no matter what I say now will make up for what I've done, but I honestly, and truly hope you can find it in your heart to somehow forgive me, even a little.  Your Grandpa, Rick.**

I teared up as I threw the book at the wall in anger looking back at Rick, who is in a zombie like state. "Why did you hide it!?" I shouted, ripping off the device from his forehead. "If you loved me as much as you and your memories claimed you did, then why didn't you show it!?" I began crying as my tears flowed down from my cheeks and dripping onto Ricks black shirt, "Goddamn it Rick... What have I done..." I sat down in a nearby chair, having my head in my hands. "You stupid motherfucker." I stood up again and grabbed the chair, throwing it across the room, "You stupid motherfucking shithead!" I screamed. I panted a bit, as I wiped my tears away, attempting to compose myself before those aliens see me like this. 

"Sir! Sir! A small spacecraft has been spotted near the area, what should we do?" Speak of the devil. 

I faced the computer as Rick sat up from the table and stretched, acting calm, "Make sure they don't get in, and if they do, capture them, don't kill them, I have a feeling I know who it is." Rick stood up, smirking.

"Right away!" The alien ran off as I sighed, finally able to completely compose myself. It's show time, C-137 must've found out where we are.

Rick and I went down the corridors as we suddenly heard C-137's voice in the west wing.

"You don't care about me at all! I'm no different than that jacket you got on! O-or your stupid portal gun! I'm just a tool! I-I'm just an object!" Morty said a bit loudly.

"Hey it's your choice to take it personally, Morty. Now for the love of god, be quiet! The point of this is to get the drop on the guy." 

I couldn't help but chuckle as the two argued, C-137 is only making himself a deeper hole by responding to him. I signaled the guards to head to the west wing as their conversation carried on. Rick and I slowly headed to the wing.

"Which is why when I say, 'shut up' it's really good advice!" There was a small pause, "Great, nice work Morty." There was fighting until C-147 groaned.

We soon saw them as Rick began slow clapping, "Look at you C-137! Aren't you a tough customer?"

C-137 rolled his eyes, "The slow clap? Really? It's kinda played out."

"Not in this dimension, In fact, I invented it, no one else has done it before."

C-137 slow clapped in response, "Well la dee da."

"Stop that! It's my thing! Just, take them away." Rick said waving them over.

The aliens grabbed both C-137 and his Morty as we walked towards the main room. They were mumbling things behind us, but eventually Rick sighed, "Take his Morty away."

I nodded grabbing Morty, "Come with me."

He scoffed, "Gladly. Ricks right?" He walks with me as he looks around. "Hey man, you seem to know how this place works, is there any way we can shut down that grid and rescue all those Mortys?"

"It would be pointless." I said, opening a door that led to a cell filled with other Mortys, "Mortys have no chance of defeating a Rick." I gently pushed Morty inside, "In here." I closed the door behind him as I started my way back to the main room. Luckily I can still control and understand what's going on around Rick even if I'm away.

Rick tied C-137 to the table as he hooked him to the device. Rick looked outside of the window at the Mortys in excruciating pain, "Isn't it beautiful?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, looks like payday at Neverland ranch in here." The alien beside him chuckled. "That guy got it!"

"You're missing my symphony!" Rick pressed a button that allowed the sounds of the Mortys pain through. Admittedly, it was gut wrenching to listen to, but I had to sell it.

"I'll take it over Mumford and Sons." The alien laughed again. "This guy in on it!"

"He's not laughing at your shitty jokes, that's just a sound he makes every ten seconds." The alien laughed once more as Rick pressed the same button to silence the Mortys. I soon slipped inside and stayed in the corner of the small room, out of sight.

C-137 frowned, "Aww."

"You're not as clever as you think you are, but we're not so different!"

"Yeah, no shit."

Rick pulled up the list of Ricks and showed it to C-137, "See this right here? I crunched the numbers and created a spectrum of all the Ricks. I listed them from most evil to least evil. Here’s where I am," He pointed at his portrait, then swiped a few times, "Look at right here’s where you are, Rick," Rick swiped back once, "This guy right here? Super weird."

C-137 scoffed, "I get it, so you want me to team up with you to take down the council of Ricks, right? Is that where you’re going with this?"

Rick laughed, "I think I'm doing okay on my own, but all I'm doing is downloading the memories and contents of your brain. Then killing you."

"Woop de doo." He rolled his eyes.

The computer began scanning his brain as all his memories began coming up. After a while of C-137's life on replay, Rick raised an eyebrow, "Wow, you've lived quite a life," he chuckled, "It's a shame that you won't be alive to see the rest of it!" The computer then showed memories of him and his Morty, and he began to tear up. "You're crying? Over a Morty?"

"No! I'm just allergic to dipshits!"

Rick groaned slightly, "Pathetic, if there's any truth to the universe, it's that Ricks don't care about Mortys!" He leaned over, getting into Ricks face in order to show empahsis.

Suddenly the door was burst open and a crowd of Mortys came barreling through, killing the alien and surrounded Rick. I knew that this was the end for him. "Do your worst you little bastards! Do it! Kill me!" He was suddenly pulled to the ground as the Mortys tore into him. I lost C-137 in the crowd and decided that it's time to give up and agree that my job has been done. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Mortys that I used as a shield were sliding off the roof. I smirked,  _not bad C-137, not bad at all._ I slipped away into the crowd. Waiting for Citadel Ricks to get here, which took no time at all when I saw them start tugging away Mortys from Rick's body. 

I suddenly remembered the book that I threw away previously, and quickly grabbed it, making sure that nothing can lead back to me. As I was guided away from everything with the other Mortys, I was led outside and instructed to get on the ships. I ripped out the eyepatch I was wearing that was the transmitter and stomped down on it and tucked away the wires back into my eye. I walked away into the crowd of Mortys, blending in with them.

* * *

A few days after I was turned back into the Citadel, I was back in my home, in another dimension. I had to lie about which dimension I was from in order to stay as far away as possible from any sort of connections to Rick, then again, by now, they should've figured out that he was controlled. I was living a normal life without Rick, I was happier, unless you count the reoccurring nightmares about... everything. I still have the book. I still have parts of the transmitter in my brain. I still cry myself to sleep every night. I haven't been assigned to a Rick yet, but I am on the pending list according to the Council. So it could happen at any moment. Until that day comes, I will wait, and then, I will kill him. I still haven't recovered from what Rick has done to me, and I don't think I ever will. I hate Ricks. I  _hate_ them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! That's the end of Morty Malfunction. I hope you enjoyed it, and I apologize for the rushed ending!
> 
> -azurey


End file.
